Le silence des chevaliers
by shirosaki35
Summary: Parfois on préfère le silence à la parole. Un simple regard sans mots. Mais quels sont les messages, les sentiments qu'ils dissimulent? Venez lire ce que le silence nous révèle. Sur elle, sur lui, sur eux. Recueil de courts textes sur les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! J'ai vu le film _King Arthur_ pendant les vacances et il m'a vraiment inspiré. J'ai trouvé qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur les silences de personnages alors j'ai écrit.**

**Voici donc un recueil de courts, très courts textes sur les silences des chevaliers. Il y en aura beaucoup sur Lancelot (que j'aime beaucoup je dois l'avouer *µ*) mais aussi sur tout les autres. J'essayerais de respecter autant que possible la chronologie de l'histoire mais il se peut qu''il y ai des retours en arrière, auquel cas vous serez prévenus.**

**J'essayerais aussi de publier rapidement mais je ne promet rien! (n'étant malheureusement pas du genre à tenir mes promesses -.-')**

**Sur ce, enjoy!**

* * *

_Lancelot_

Le chevalier regarda avec intérêt le convoi qui arrivait vers eux. Avec se trouvait leur liberté. Un bout de papier mais leur liberté quand même. Dans quelques heures il n'aurait plus à se préoccuper des romains, du Mur. Il rentrerait chez lui et retrouverait sa famille. Après quinze longues années, il serait enfin délivré de ces chaînes invisibles que Rome lui avait au cou. _Ils _le seraient tous, libres.

Mais tout ne devait pas bien se passer n'est-ce pas? Avec surprise, il vit le convoi de l'évêque Germanus se faire attaquer par des Guèdes.

Alors il s'élança dans la bataille à la suite d'Arthur. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il tirerait l'épée pour Rome.

_Pensait-il._

_Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tord._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir! J'aurais pas du mais j'étais motivée et j'ai écris. **

**Merci à Aquali pour sa review et à tous les lecteurs/lectrices.**

**Sur ce un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dagonet_

Il avait toujours été discret. Il n'avait jamais aimé parlé pour ne rien dire, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Contrairement à Bors apparemment. Il ne cessait de déballer sur ce qu'il ferait après cette journée et comment il assumerait enfin sa condition d'homme libre. Dagonet, lui restait silencieux. Même lorsque le guerrier massif le prit à parti, il ne dit mot. Il n'avait rien à dire.

Mais les paroles de son ami avaient fait leur chemin et il se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait faire demain. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer autre part qu'avec ses compagnons. Il avait passé quinze ans avec eux et les petites habitudes avaient pris racine.

Il les connaissaient mieux que sa famille qu'il avait quitté il y a si longtemps. Qui sait ce qui avait pu se passer en autant d'années? Qui retrouverait-il? Qui connaitrait-il encore?

Demain il allait plonger dans l'inconnu et quitter ses amis. Cela le rendait quelque peu mélancolique.

Il ne verrait plus Bors, Vanora et leurs enfants, ni Lancelot et son caractère impulsif, ni Tristan et son détachement total du présent, ni Galahad et Gauvin, tellement proches qu'on aurait dit des frères, ni Arthur, autant un chef qu'un ami.

L'avenir lui faisait un peu peur. Mais pas uniquement parce qu'il était incertain, aussi parce qu'il avait toujours eut un bon instinct, et son instinct lui hurlait de se méfier de Germanus.

De cet homme qui se disait de Dieu et qui venait de tuer sans sourciller.

Qu'importe, leur devoir envers Rome était terminé. Dans quelques heures ils seront libres.

_Et son instinct lui soufflait que rien n'était fini._

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir! Encore un chapitre, j'ai pas pu résister X)**

**Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic et un merci spécial à Aquali, non seulement pour sa review mais aussi pour m'avoir donné l'idée de ce chapitre.**

**Enjoy!**

**(Édit du 08/11/2013: J'ai apporté quelques modifications à ce chapitre :) )**

* * *

_Tristan._

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du Mur, le chevalier suivait avec amusement la conversation de ses autres compagnons. Galahad semblait si propre sur lui qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner. Cependant le sujet l'ennuyait un peu. À vrai dire, c'était le même depuis plusieurs jours: Que feraient-ils après que leur devoir envers Rome serait terminé. Et en ce moment, c'était le summum avec Bors: on devait même l'entendre de derrière le Mur.

Lui était plus pragmatique. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas grand chose de différent des autres jours. Il y avait eu un matin, un après-midi. Dans quelques heures, la journée se terminerait, et demain une autre recommencerait. Il avait du mal à croire que sa vie changerait parce que Rome leur remettrait des papiers, _de simples papiers._

Il était Chevalier, il pouvait tuer pour se défendre comme pour le plaisir. Quoiqu'il se passe, il aurait toujours l'épée à la ceinture.

Et puis la liberté que leur accordait Rome ne voulait pas dire grand chose pour lui. Dans sa tête il l'était, libre, et cela lui suffisait. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à être aussi détaché de ce qui se passait autour de lui, ne partageant pas l'enthousiasme de ses compagnons de la même manière. Il était heureux, mais pas démonstratif comme Bors ou assez indifférent comme Dagonet.

Il se moquait un peu de demain. Pour lui, il fallait déjà survivre à aujourd'hui avant de penser au futur.

Songeur, il regarda le ciel et vit son épervier revenir vers lui. C'était certainement sa plus grande fierté. C'était lui, son symbole et une partie de ses rêves.

Oui, il se demandait souvent qu'elle pouvait être la sensation de voler, de ne pas être limité par les montagnes et les mers, d'être plus proche des nuages que de la terre. C'était l'une des choses qu'il enviait à son compagnon à plumes. Mais il savait que l'homme et l'animal ne vivaient pas dans le même monde. Tristan avait ses propres préoccupations.

Cependant il savait aussi qu'il avait quelque chose que l'oiseau n'avait pas et qu'il ne voudrait pour rien au monde abandonner.

Lui il n'était pas seul.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! :D**

**Je remercie tout mes lecteurs. Un très grand merci à Aquali pour sa review!**

**Dorénavant, je vais plutôt me concentrer sur Lancelot. Les autres chevaliers vont apparaitre mais moins souvent.**

**Sur ce: Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lancelot_

Les paroles de l'évêque Germanus sonnaient faux. Tout en lui suintait l'hypocrisie. D'ailleurs son lapsus était révélateur: "les derniers jours" avait-il dit, et non "le dernier jour". Lancelot n'aimait pas cela. Il était sur ses gardes. Lui qui avait été si euphorique quelques heures auparavant était maintenant tendu comme un arc. Son instinct lui soufflait que Germanus n'était pas de confiance mais apparemant il n'était pas le seul. Les autres chevaliers semblaient tout aussi méfiants que lui. Chacun scrutait l'envoyé de Rome, le regard inquisiteur.

Peut-être était-ce exagéré. Peut-être l'évêque n'était-il qu'un simple homme de Dieu, mais quoiqu'il fasse, plus l'homme s'approchait, plus il parlait, plus Lancelot sentait la colère, l'exaspération, la méfiance s'installer en lui.

Gauvin avait-il raison ? Les Romains devaient-ils toujours faire un cérémonial, même pour les plus petites choses ?

Selon le chevalier, c'était juste une perte de temps. Aucun n'écoutaient les belles paroles louant leur courage et ce qu'ils avaient fait pour Rome. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était leur liberté, leurs passe-droits: les mots ne signifiaient rien.

Et justement, il avait l'impression que l'évêque prenait son temps, trop de temps. Le tout annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle. C'est certainement pour cela que la vue de leur laisser-passer dans l'empire romain ne lui fit pas autant plaisir. Il flairait le piège, l'embrouille. Qu'attendait Germanus ? Il pouvait leur donner maintenant ce qu'ils voulaient et chacun serait content. Pourtant l'évêque se contenta de parler. Et de leur annoncer les décisions de Rome.

Le jeune homme ne fut pas le seul à être atterré. Laisser la Bretagne, qu'ils avaient défendu pendant quinze ans, quinze longues années, aux mains des Saxons !? Même si ce n'était bientôt plus leur affaire, cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à un gâchis. Galahad parlait de sa vie risquée pour rien mais que dire de toute celles qui avaient été données ? De tous les chevaliers morts pour un empire qui n'étaient pas le leur ?

Abandonner cette terre semblait être une trahison pour Lancelot. Il avait l'impression que Rome se plaisait à dire qu'au final, ils n'avaient servi à rien.

Lancelot se sentait excédé, il n'en pouvait plus de toutes les magouilles politiques de l'évêque. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il fallait qu'il sorte.

C'est pour ça que dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il quitta la salle, laissant Germanus et Arthur ensemble. Il espérait simplement que ce dernier leur rapporterait des bonnes nouvelles lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yello! Après plus d'une semaine d'absence, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! ^^**

**Autant vous prévenir, la publication sera ralentie. Parce que ma période de "j'en-ai-marre-et-je-veux-plus-bosser-attitude" est finie et qu'il faut que je reprenne mes études plus sérieusement. Je continuerais cette fic pour sur mais la publication sera plus aléatoire.**

**Un grand merci à Aquali, ma fidèle revieweuse et à tout mes lecteurs/lectrices.**

**Sur ce , enjoy!**

**P.S. J'avais dit que je me concentrerais plus sur Lancelot mais en fait... je suis partie sur quelqu'un d'autre ^^'**

* * *

_Arthur_

Les ordres étaient tombés. Plus terribles qu'il n'aurait pu penser. Rome leur demandait encore un sacrifice.

Mais comment pouvait-il leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle? Comment pouvait-il leur demander encore de se battre? La plupart n'en avait plus l'envie.

Et là alors qu'il les rejoignait dans la taverne de la caserne, il fut sortit de ses pensées par une mélodie. Il s'arrêta pour regarder le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux et il eut un pincement au cœur.

Comment pouvait-il briser l'ambiance mélancolique qui s'était installée?

Chacun se laissait porter par le chant, par les paroles de Vanora, imaginant ce pays longtemps perdu et, pensaient-ils, bientôt retrouvé.

Comment pouvait-il ignorer la joie sur le visage de Galahad, la tristesse sur celui de Lancelot ou les larmes de Bors?

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas leur demander encore des efforts, encore du courage alors qu'on leur avait mentit. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus les envoyer une mort certaine en les faisant devenir hors-la-loi.

Il ne pouvait s'opposer à Rome et à Germanus. Il était obligé d'accepter cette mission. Le choix n'en était finalement pas un.

Il continua à les observa de loin, ne s'approchant pas plus. Il ne voulait pas briser ce moment de paix. Le dernier avant de repartir en guerre.

Son cœur se serra un peu plus.

Comment pouvait-il encore leur imposer le sang alors que chacun de ses chevaliers ne demandait plus que la paix?

Il ne pouvait pas. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Il voulait leur laisser profiter de ces derniers instants.

Il fit demi-tour

-Arthur!

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
